


El Salvador

by fish_cloud



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_cloud/pseuds/fish_cloud
Summary: Skinny Norris nimmt einen Job an, bei dem er nach El Salvador fahren muss, um Artefakte über die Grenze zu schmuggeln. Dabei wird er von einer jungen Frau begleitet. Er ahnt nicht, dass diese Reise ihn für immer verändern wird.Es ist nicht so schwer für einen Freund zu sterben, sondern einen Freund zu finden, der es wert wäre, daß man für ihn stirbt. - Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Ein roter Corolla

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab mich ein bisschen von der Folge "und das Grab der Maya" inspirieren lassen, die Ereignisse finden aber einige Jahre später statt. Der Name Dylan hat nichts mit Dylan Parks zu tun, der Name hat nur sehr gut zu der Figur gepasst.  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich würde ich mich sehr über feedback freuen. :))

Der Hafen lag in völliger Dunkelheit außer ein paar Laternen, unter denen sich schmale Lichtkegel bildeten. Dichter Nebel hing zwischen den Containern. Dylan stand unter einer dieser Laternen und wartete. Sie nahm eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus ihrer Jackentasche und zündete sich eine an. Leicht genervt strich sie sich die dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Er war spät dran. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie diesen Job niemals angenommen, aber sie brauchte das Geld und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas gemacht hatte. 

Gerade hatte sie ihre Zigarette ausgetreten und wollte sich eine neue anstecken, als ein Sportwagen auf das Hafengelände fuhr. Dylan blieb unter der Laterne stehen und wartete, bis der junge Mann, Anfang 20, aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und zu ihr gelaufen war. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als Dylan, schmal, aber sportlich und hatte einen Undercut. Dylan musterte ihn. Erst als er näher kam fielen ihr die Ohrstecker und der Dreitagebart auf. 

„Bist du Skinner Norris?“ Fragte sie und zog sich nun doch eine weitere Zigarette aus dem Päckchen. Er nickte, sah aber ein wenig verwirrt aus.   
„Dylan? Dylan Walker? Ich dachte du wärst ein Typ.“ Dylan zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Und ich dachte ich würde den Job mit jemand kompetenterem erledigen. Einen auffälligeren Wagen hast du nicht gefunden, oder was?“ Sie nickte in Richtung Sportwagen.   
„Halt mal den Ball flach, Püppchen, wir fahren nicht mit dem hier, wir müssen den anderen noch abholen.“   
„Nenn mich noch einmal Püppchen und Jonathan kann dich vom Asphalt kratzen noch bevor wir mit dem Job fertig sind.“

Skinny verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um, um zum Wagen zurückzulaufen.   
„Komm schon, wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt.“ Dylan musste fast joggen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Am Auto warf Dylan ihren Rucksack auf den Rücksitz und stieg dann auf der Beifahererseite ein.   
„Woher kennst du Jonathan eigentlich?“ Fragte sie, während sie Skinny ein weiteres Mal musterte. „Ich hab dich vorher noch nie gesehen.“   
„Ich arbeite nicht regelmäßig für ihn aber die Bezahlung bei dem Job ist gut und ich brauch die Kohle. Was ist mit dir? Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du sowas machen?“  
Dylan beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Straßenlaternen.   
„So irrt man sich in den Leuten. So wie ich zum Beispiel auch kein Typ bin, was übrigens ein bisschen sexistisch von dir ist, Frauen können auch kleinkriminell sein.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. Skinny wandte kurz seinen Blick von der Straße ab und als er sah, dass sie grinste konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und richtete sich erneut auf die Straße vor ihnen. 

„Ich würde internationalen Schmuggel nicht als kleinkriminell bezeichnen.“  
Dylan zuckte mit den Achseln. Auch ihr Gesicht war jetzt ernst.   
„Ist nicht mein erstes Mal und ich hoffe für uns beide, deins auch nicht.“ Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Seh ich wie ein verdammter Anfänger aus?“ Dylan lachte.   
„Mit dem Auto schon.“ Skinny warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

10 Minuten später erreichten sie ein heruntergekommener Bungalow am Rande von Rocky Beach. Sie stiegen beide aus. Skinny klingelte und wenige Momente später öffnete ein Mann im Bademantel die Tür. Aus der Wohnung kam der Geruch von Gras. Die beiden begrüßten sich. Ohne viele Worte drückte der Mann Skinny einen Autoschlüssel in die Hand, im Gegenzug überreichte ihm Skinny seinen eigenen.

Die beiden stiegen in das andere Auto, einen alten, roten Corolla der in den 90er Jahren wohl seine Blütezeit gehabt hatte.   
„Wie lange fahren wir eigentlich bis San Salvador?“ Fragte Dylan.   
„55 Stunden ungefähr.“ Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie 55 Stunden zusammen in einem Auto verbringen mussten brach über sie herein. Fliegen kam natürlich nicht in Frage.   
„Bis wohin fahren wir jetzt?“ Fragte Dylan weiter.   
„Bis El Paso. Das dauert ungefähr 12 Stunden.“

Im Auto war es warm und bei dem gleichmäßigen Summen des Asphalts unter den Rädern war Dylan eingenickt. Als sie wieder wach wurde dämmerte es bereits. Um sie herum war nichts als Wüste. Sie rieb sich die Augen.   
„Wo sind wir?“   
„Vor Phoenix. Ich schlage vor wir halten dort und besorgen uns Frühstück.“ Dylan war einverstanden.  
Im Tageslicht konnte sie Skinny noch einmal besser unter die Lupe nehmen. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah müde aus aber abgesehen davon konnte Dylan nicht leugnen, dass er durchaus gut aussah. 

„Skinner, kann ich dich was fragen?“   
„Skinny reicht und ja, kannst du, machst ja die ganze Zeit nichts anderes.“   
„Du kommst doch auch aus Rocky Beach, oder?“ Er nickte. „Wie kommt es, dass wir uns noch nie begegnet sind? Wir müssten doch ungefähr zur selben Zeit auf die High School gegangen sein, oder?“ Skinny schwieg einen Moment. Sie sah ihm an, dass er nicht gerne darüber redete.   
„Ich bin nicht auf die High School gegangen. Ich war zwischendurch auf einem Internat und später haben meine Eltern mich auf die Kadettenschule geschickt, bevor sie mich dann rausgeschmissen haben.“   
„Das tut mir leid.“   
„Schon ok, ich hätte es an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich nicht anders gemacht. Ich hab ziemlich viel Scheiße gebaut als Jugendlicher. Am Anfang nur aus Langeweile und weil ich irgendwie auf mich Aufmerksam machen wollte, später war ich schon zu tief drinnen und musste mich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten.“ Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr. „Jetzt schuldest du mir aber auch eine Antwort, was treibt dich dazu mit einem Wildfremden nach El Salvador zu fahren, um ausgegrabene Fundstücke über die Grenze zu schmuggeln?“  
„Ich hab mir Schulden bei den falschen Leuten gemacht. Damals wusste ich es nicht besser und jetzt arbeite ich für Jonathan, um sie abzuarbeiten.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich könnte mir schlimmere Gesellschaft vorstellen, um nach El Salvador zu fahren.“ Sie grinste ihn an und Skinny zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Machst du dich gerade an mich ran?“   
„Vielleicht.“   
„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, ich schlaf nicht mit Leuten, mit denen ich arbeite.“ Dylan stieß einen dramatischen Seufzer aus.   
„Schade.“ 

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille. Irgendwann ertrug Skinny es nicht mehr. „Warum haben sie ausgerechnet dich mitgeschickt?“   
„Ich war schon öfter für Jonathan in Guatemala, ich bin quasi die Expertin für solche Aktionen.“ Sie beäugte ihn für einen Moment. „Sprichst du überhaupt Spanisch?“   
„Nur ein paar Worte.“   
„Das wird der andere Grund sein, warum sie mich mitgeschickt haben.“ 

Nach einer langen Pause war es Dylan, die nun die Stille unterbrach. „Gilt deine ich-schlafe-nicht-mit-Mitarbeitern-Regel eigentlich für immer oder nur so lange bis wir diesen Job erledigt haben?“ Skinny wäre fast in seinen Vordermann gefahren.   
„Bist du immer so direkt oder hast du manchmal auch ein bisschen Respekt für dich selbst?“ Dylan lachte.   
„Ich find`s nur lustig wie schnell sich Männer durch sowas verunsichern lassen.“ Skinny stöhnte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich jemanden wie dich fast 60 Stunden im Auto ertragen muss, hätte ich eine bessere Bezahlung verlangt.“   
„Jetzt tu mal nicht so.“ Dylan schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Ich hab mitbekommen wie du mich abgecheckt hast als wir Autos gewechselt haben.“   
„Hab ich nicht, komm mal wieder runter.“   
„Ist doch nicht schlimm.“ Sie lächelte weiter. Skinny rieb sich die Stirn.   
„Ich hab dir gesagt, vergiss es.“ 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dylan seufzte. „Jetzt, wo die Sonne scheint ist es schon ganz schön warm im Auto, findest du nicht?“ Sie zog ihren Sweater über den Kopf und zupfte an ihrem Top um ihren Ausschnitt ein wenig zu betonen. Dylan sah aus dem Fenster und tat, als hätte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass Skinny ihr einen Blick zugeworfen, hart geschluckt hatte und nun angestrengt versuchte, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren.


	2. Ein blinder Spiegel

In Phoenix besorgten sie sich etwas zu essen und fuhren auf einen Parkplatz, um zu frühstücken. Skinny lehnte an dem Auto, sein Kaffeebecher stand auf dem Dach und dampfte. Dylan saß auf dem Kofferraum und aß ein Brötchen. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was wir eine Woche lang in San Salvador machen? Wir sollen ja nicht direkt zurück, damit wir als Touris durchgehen.“   
„Keine Ahnung…ist doch egal, wir sind ja nicht zum Urlaub machen da.“   
„Aber Jonathan meinte dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten, unser Kontaktmann wird in letzter Zeit oft beobachtet, wir wollen ihnen keinen Grund geben uns auch zu verfolgen, oder?“

Skinny stöhnte und leerte seinen Kaffee. „Mir egal, überleg dir halt was.“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Dylans Gesicht aus.   
„Es gibt einen Vulkan in der Nähe, den kann man bestimmt besichtigen, und an den Strand will ich auch, und die Stadt besichtigen –“   
„Mach mal halb lang. Ich kletter ganz bestimmt nicht auf einen Vulkan.“   
„Du musst ja nicht mitkommen.“ Dylan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Skinny warf den Kaffeebecher und die Verpackung von seinem Frühstück in den nächsten Mülleimer und setzte sich dann ans Steuer. Dylan stieg auch ein.

„Ich lass dich bestimmt nicht allein durch die Weltgeschichte wandern, wenn wir da unten sind.“ Dylan zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Machst du dir etwa sorgen um mich?“   
„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, ich hab nur keine Lust Jonathan zu erklären, dass du von irgendeinem Kartell von der Straße geklaut und verkauft worden bist.“   
„Ich kann mich ganz gut selbst verteidigen. Das ist nicht mein erstes Rodeo.“   
„Ist mir egal, wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist bleibst du gefälligst auch bei mir. Und ich will nichts mehr hören, bis wir in El Paso sind, ich bekomm noch Kopfschmerzen von deinem Gequatsche.“ „Vorsicht! Ich hab kein Problem damit, dich an ein Kartell zu verkaufen.“

Sie waren kurz vor El Paso als Dylan ihr Schweigen wieder brach. „Wenn du willst, kann ich ab hier weiterfahren, dann kommen wir heute noch bis San Antonio und müssen nicht in El Paso übernachten.“ Skinny warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, als würde er überlegen, ob er ihr genug vertraute, um sie ans Steuer zu lassen. Aber er war zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht, je schneller sie nach San Salvador kamen, desto besser. Er hielt an einem Rastplatz und sie stiegen kurz aus, um Plätze zu tauschen. 

„Pass auf den Wagen auf, ich hab keine Lust Luke zu erklären warum sein Auto hinüber ist.“   
„Vertrau mir ruhig mal.“ Sagte Dylan, doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr. Skinny war sofort eingeschlafen. Er sah fertig aus. Nun waren die Augenringe noch tiefer. Dylans Blick verweilte noch kurz auf seiner schlafenden Gestalt. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie unterwegs waren hatte er nicht diesen angestrengt -gestressten Blick drauf, jetzt sah er fast friedlich aus. Dylan verkniff sich ein Lächeln und sah wieder auf die Straße.

Für Meilen erstreckte sich link und rechts nur Wüste, roter Sand, Kakteen und ab und zu mal eine staubige Tankstelle. Bald begann es wieder zu dämmern. Als sie San Antonio erreicht hatten standen die Sterne klar am Himmel. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. 

Dylan suchte ein Motel am Rand der Stadt und stellte den Corolla auf dem Parkplatz ab. Sie stieg aus und ließ Skinny schlafen. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, bevor sie wusste, ob das Motel überhaupt ein Zimmer frei hatte. 

Der Eingangsbereich war von kränklichem Neonlicht beleuchtet. An der Rezeption stand eine junge Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren, die gerade auf ihrem Handy rumtippte. Als sie die Tür hörte, blickte sie auf. „Wie kann ich helfen?“ Sie klang nicht, als hätte sie große Lust hier zu sein. Dylan trat an die Theke der Rezeption.   
„Haben Sie noch ein Zimmer frei?“   
„Wie viele Personen?“   
„Zwei.“   
„Wir haben noch ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett.“ 

Dylan überlegte einen Moment. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass Zimmer zu nehmen. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, sie war zu müde, um jetzt noch ein anderes Motel zu suchen und zu hoffen, dass es dort getrennte Betten gab. Sie nahm den Zimmerschlüssel entgegen und ging dann auf den Parkplatz, um Skinny zu wecken und ihr Gepäck zu holen.

Als sie den Corolla erreichte, schlief Skinny immer noch. Sie stieß ihn kurz an der Schulter an und sofort öffnete er die Augen. Für einen Moment sah er sich desorientiert um, bis Dylan ihn aufklärte. „Wir sind bei einem Motel in San Antonio, ich hab uns ein Zimmer geholt.“

Das Zimmer war klein und außer dem Bett gab es nur noch einen Fernseher, der an der Wand hing und ein kleines Bad, in dem der Spiegel blind war.

„Gab es keine Einzelbetten?“ Beschwerte sich Skinny, während er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ.   
„Das war das letzte Zimmer.“ Sagte Dylan, legte ihren Rucksack ab und verschwand ins Bad. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und setzte sich neben Skinny auf das Bett. „Kannst du mal kurz gucken, ob ich mich richtig abgeschminkt hab? Der Spiegel ist am Arsch.“ Skinny richtete sich auf und inspizierte ihr Gesicht.   
„Da ist noch n bisschen Schwarz unter deinen Augen.“ Sie reichte ihm ein Abschminktuch.   
„Kannst du das mal wegmachen?“

Skinny zögerte, doch dann nahm er das Tuch und begann vorsichtig die restliche Schminke von Dylans Gesicht zu wischen. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Schnell richtete Skinny seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Tuch. Dylan musste schmunzeln. Schließlich ließ Skinny die Hand sinken.   
„Fertig.“ Er gab ihr das Tuch und Dylan stand auf, um es im Bad zu entsorgen. Während sie in dem anderen Raum war fragte Skinny: „Warum schminkst du dich eigentlich? Siehst doch auch ohne ganz ok aus.“ Dylan kam mit einem Lachen zurück ins Zimmer.   
„Pass auf, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst mit den Komplimenten, du Romantiker.“   
„Warum bist du so?“   
„Gegenfrage, warum fährst du eigentlich diese schlimmen Sportwagen, wenn du nichts zu kompensieren hast?“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und tat, als würde sie nachdenken. „Oder hast du vielleicht doch etwas zu kompensieren?“

Für einen Augenblick nahmen seine Wangen einen Hauch rosa an, aber Skinny hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich was angeht.“ Dylan hob die Hände vor sich in die Luft. „War doch nur ein Scherz.“

Kurz darauf hatten sie das Licht ausgemacht und sich ins Bett gelegt. Skinny hatte seine Decke benutzt, um eine Grenze durch die Mitte des Bettes zu legen. Dylan hatte gelacht und gefragt, ob sie denn noch im Kindergarten seien. Skinny war schnell eingeschlafen. 

Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, wachte er wieder auf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Dylans Seite leer war. Ein kurzer Blick zum dunklen Bad verriet ihm, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war. Immer noch nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt trat er vor die Tür. Dort sah er Dylan unten auf dem Parkplatz stehen und rauchen. Er überlegte kurz einfach zurück ins Bett zu gehen, doch dann entschied er sich dafür zu ihr zu gehen. 

Dylan zuckte heftig zusammen als er sie kurz an der Schulter antippte. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. „Alles ok bei dir?“ Fragte Skinny. Sie nickte.   
„Ja alles gut.“   
„Was machst du hier draußen?“   
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“   
„Hast du noch eine?“ Er nickte zu der Zigarette in ihrer Hand. Dylan reichte ihm die Schachtel. Als er eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen hatte, hielt sie ihm ihr Feuerzeug hin. Er nahm einen Zug und blies den Rauch in die kühle Abendluft.

„Danke, dass du das Stück bis San Antonio noch gefahren bist.“ Meinte Skinny, ohne Dylan dabei anzusehen. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.   
„Brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, deswegen, bin ich ja dabei.“ 

Es herrschte Stille, bis sie fertig geraucht hatten. Skinny legte kurz seine Hand auf Dylans Schulter. „Komm wieder ins Bett, wir haben morgen eine lange Fahrt vor uns.“ Dylan stand noch einen Moment still da, bis sie ihm zurück in ihr Zimmer folgte.   
„Schade, dass du sowas nicht in einem anderen Kontext zu mir sagst.“ Sie grinste, als von Skinny nur ein Seufzen als Antwort kam. Sie waren schon fast wieder oben als Dylan wieder sprach. „An die Aussicht könnte ich mich auch gewöhnen.“

Skinny blieb stehen und Dylan ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür, doch bevor sie sie öffnen konnte, schlug Skinny seine Hand gegen das Holz. Erschrocken drehte Dylan sich um. Skinny stand direkt vor ihr. Er beugte sich ein Stück runter, um näher an ihrem Gesicht zu sein. Dylan spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde. 

„Weißt du, warum ich nicht mit Leuten schlafe, mit denen ich arbeite?“ Dylan wollte antworten, doch auf einmal versagte ihr die Stimme. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Weil früher oder später immer Gefühle ins Spiel kommen und das nur lästig wird, wenn man versucht professionell zu arbeiten.“

Dylan starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, brachte aber immer noch kein Wort heraus. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, dann fuhr er fort. „Außerdem will ich dir nicht weh tun.“ Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter runter, bis er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr war. „Also hör auf mit dem Feuer zu spielen.“ Flüsterte er, öffnete dann die Tür und ging an Dylan vorbei ins Zimmer, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen. Mit zittrigen Knien folgte sie Skinny ins Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Bis zum Morgengrauen fand sie keinen Schlaf.


	3. Ein paar Nachtlaternchen

Nach dem Frühstück waren sie losgefahren. Das Ziel der heutigen Reise: Veracruz. Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht viel und bald war Dylan wieder eingeschlafen, die Müdigkeit hatte sie doch noch eingeholt. 

_Dylan stand mit dem Rücken zur Motelzimmertür. Skinny stand vor ihr, und stützte sich mit der Hand an der Tür ab. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, bis sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. Er drückte sie gegen die Tür und seine freie Hand schlang sich um ihre Hüfte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür und führte Dylan durch das dunkle Zimmer, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Beide atmeten schwer. Sie zog Skinny das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sie drehten sich, so dass Skinny mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand. Er küsste ihren Nacken und sie spürte die Stoppeln von seinem Bart auf der Haut. Sie stieß ihn aufs Bett und kletterte hinterher, dass sie breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saß. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor er sie zu sich runterzog und wieder küsste._

Dylan schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Ihr T-Shirt war nassgeschwitzt. Skinny warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Schlecht geträumt?“ Sie beugte ihn für einen Moment.  
„Kann man so sagen.“ Sie streckte sich nach hinten, um ein frisches T-Shirt aus ihrem Rucksack zu ziehen. Sie war gerade dabei sich das nasse T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, als Skinny sie unterbrach.  
„Wow, hey! Soll ich vielleicht irgendwo ranfahren, damit du dich allein umziehen kannst?“  
„Ach stell dich nicht so an, ich bin hoffentlich nicht die erste Frau, die du im BH gesehen hast.“ Damit zog sie sich das nasse T-Shirt aus und das frische an.

Skinny klammerte sich die ganze Zeit an das Lenkrad und versucht nicht zu oft zu ihr herüber zu sehen. Erst, als sie umgezogen war, entspannte sich seine Haltung ein wenig. „Wir sind gleich in Tampico. Lass uns da was essen und eine kurze Pause machen, ich muss mir die Beine vertreten.“ Sagte Skinny und starrte weiter hochkonzentriert auf die Straße.  
„Tampico? Sind wir schon über die Grenze? Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“ Dylan sah entsetzt auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett. Es war fast 18:00 Uhr. Skinny lachte kurz.  
„Du hast fast 10 Stunden gepennt. Scheinst ganz schön müde gewesen zu sein. Du bist nicht mal aufgewacht als ich vorhin getankt hab.“ Dylan rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Ja scheint so…“

Tampico lag direkt am Meer. Sie suchten sich einen kleinen Imbissstand am Strand und sahen zu wie die Sonne langsam in den Wellen des Golfs von Mexiko verschwand. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, zogen sie ihre Schuhe aus und liefen über den noch warmen Sand zum Wasser. Bald war es dunkel geworden und ihre Schritte hinterließen leuchtende Spuren im Wasser. „Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen.“ Meinte Skinny und erntete damit einen ungläubigen Blick von Dylan.  
„Du verarschst mich doch. Das gibt’s bei uns in Kalifornien auch.“ Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht so oft am Strand unterwegs und schon gar nicht nachts. Vielleicht ist es mir auch nur noch nie aufgefallen.“ 

Dylan schüttelte ihren Fuß hin und her, so dass noch mehr Wasser anfing zu leuchten. „Das sind Algen, die so leuchten. Man nennt sie auch Nachtlaternchen.“  
„Cool.“  
Sie nickte. 

„Wegen gestern…“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu, so dass sie ihn direkt ansah. „Ich hab verstanden, dass du nichts von mir willst, ist angekommen. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann, mich muss keiner vor mir selbst beschützen. Das Risiko, dass einem weh getan wird besteht immer und ich kann selbst einschätzen, ob ich das Risiko eingehen will oder nicht. Wir müssen auch nicht mehr über das Thema reden, ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.“

Sie drehte sich um und schlenderte über den Strand zurück zu dem Parkplatz, wo sie den Corolla abgestellt hatten. Skinny stand noch im Wasser und sah Dylan zu wie sie sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte. 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie endlich Veracruz erreichten. Diesmal hatten sie Glück und es waren noch zwei Einzelzimmer frei in dem Motel, das sie gefunden hatten.

Zum ersten Mal seit fast 40 Stunden war Dylan allein. Sie ließ ihren Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und atmete kurz durch. Sie war froh, die Nacht allein zu verbringen. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als zu duschen und dann in ihr Bett zu fallen. Sie hatte sich bereits ihrer Klamotten entledigt und stand in der Dusche, als sie merkte, dass diese nicht funktionierte. Sie drehte and dem Wasserhahn, doch nichts geschah. 

Dylan kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich einmal tief Luft zu holen. War es zu viel erwartet nach zwei Tagen im Auto zu duschen? Sie griff sich das große Handtuch, wickelte es um ihren Körper und marschierte zu dem benachbarten Zimmer. Sie klopfte kräftig und keine drei Sekunden später stand Skinny in der Tür. „Kann ich dir helf– was machst du?“ Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei.  
„Kann ich mal deine Dusche benutzen? Meine ist kaputt.“  
„Das ist doch ein Scherz. Wenn das deine Art ist mich rumzukriegen, ist sie nicht besonders –“  
„Geh rüber und guck nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Und ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die Sache geklärt ist. Kann ich jetzt duschen gehen?“ Skinny starrte sie völlig perplex an.  
„Ja klar…“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Dylan mit nassen Haaren und wieder in das Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Bad. Skinny lag auf seinem Bett. Sie blieb vor dem Fußende stehen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so dumm angemacht hab, meine Nerven sind ein bisschen strapaziert.“ Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, stattdessen kam ihr das Muster der Tapete auf einmal sehr interessant vor.  
„Kein Ding.“  
„Ok, ehm, schlaf gut.“

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich für diese plötzliche Schüchternheit. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde die restliche Fahrt unerträglich werden, im Auto konnte man sich nicht gut aus dem Weg gehen. In ihrem eigenen Zimmer schlüpfte sie in ihr Schlafshirt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Auf einmal war sie gar nicht mehr so müde. Sie starrte and die Decke aber alles was sie sah war sein Gesicht, seine Augen, sein Mund… Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Teenager, nicht wie jemand, der hauptberuflich illegale Güter über die Grenze schmuggelte. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

Es klopfte. Dylan dachte sie würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Immer noch zitternd stand sie auf, um aufzumachen. Skinny stand vor ihr und hielt etwas in der Hand. „Du äh, du hast deine Haarbürste bei mir vergessen.“ Er hielt ihr die Bürste entgegen und sie nahm sie an. „Willst du vielleicht noch eine zusammen rauchen?“ Sie nickte.

Sie standen nebeneinander am Geländer. Skinny sah zu Dylan hinüber. „Ist alles ok zwischen uns? Du bist irgendwie so komisch.“ Dylan hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder beruhigt und ihre Reaktion vorhin einem kurzen Moment der Schwäche zugeschrieben.  
„Ja alles gut.“

Nach einer Weile sprach Skinny wieder. „Ich weiß, dass du deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kannst. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du was Besseres verdient hättest, als mich.“  
„Warum denkst du so schlecht über dich?“ Sie sah ihn an. Er stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.  
„Dylan, man wird nicht kriminell, weil bei einem alles in Ordnung ist.“  
„Und was ist dann mit mir?“  
„Bei dir ist das was anderes.“  
„Warum?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…du scheinst mir keinen kaputten Eindruck zu machen.“  
„Vielleicht versteck ich das auch einfach besser als du.“

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du deine Schulden abbezahlt hast, kannst du ein richtiges Leben anfangen.“ Er lächelte. „Du lernst irgendeinen anständigen Typ kennen, der vielleicht Surflehrer oder sowas ist, ihr zieht in ein kleines Haus am Strand und wenn du alt und klapprig bist, wird sich das alles hier nur noch wie ein schlimmer Traum anfühlen. Aber auf mich wartet nichts mehr. Ich werde das wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens machen, bis ich dann im reifen Alter von 28 in eine Schießerei komme oder so.“

Dylan runzelte die Stirn. „Sag sowas nicht.“ Skinny lachte.  
„Ist doch so.“ Dylan warf den erloschenen Zigarettenstummel über das Geländer.  
„Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich einen blöden Surflehrer will? Vielleicht will ich auch gar nicht aufhören, wenn ich meine Schulden losgeworden bin. Vielleicht steh ich ja auf die bösen Jungs.“ Den letzten Teil hatte sie etwas leiser gesagt. Skinny warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Ich bin wirklich geschmeichelt, dass du so auf mich stehst, aber mach dir das Leben nicht kompliziert.“ Dylan vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und stöhnte.  
„Hättest du nicht wenigstens hässlich sein können? Das hätte mir die ganze Sache viel leichter gemacht.“ Skinny lachte erneut.  
„Ach was, ich find´s süß, dass du so in mich verliebt bist.“ Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
„Halt die Klappe, ich bin nicht verliebt!“  
„Alles klar, Prinzesschen, dann schlaf mal schön.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in sein Zimmer. Sie starrte ihm mit bösem Blick hinterher. 

Es war verrückt, wie schnell man sich näherkam, wenn man so viel Zeit zusammen im Auto verbrachte. Sie kannten sich seit gerade mal zwei Tagen und trotzdem hatte Dylan das Gefühl, sie würde Skinny schon eine halbe Ewigkeit kennen.

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht besonders gut. Ihre Träume wurden von Strandhäusern geplagt, und von Skinny, der immer wieder aufs Neue in ihren Armen verblutete, weil er sich eine Schusswunde zugezogen hatte. Dylan war froh, als der Morgen hereinbrach, sie ihre Sachen packten und weiterfuhren.


	4. Ein Tequila Shot

Bis zur Stadt Tapachula brauchten sie knapp 11 Stunden. Tapachula war eine kleine Stadt nahe der Grenze zu Guatemala. Es war erst 19:00 als sie ankamen. Sie bezogen ihre Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, um etwas zu essen. 

Sie liefen durch die kleinen Straßen und beobachteten das rege Treiben. Nachdem sie in einem kleinen Restaurant gegessen hatten schlug Dylan vor das Archäologische Museum zu besuchen. Erst hatte Skinny sich gewehrt, doch nachdem Dylan angeboten hatte, dafür den letzten Teil der Strecke bis San Salvador zu fahren, willigte er ein.

Das Museum war ein schönes Gebäude mit großen, weißen Säulen. Im inneren war es nur spärlich beleuchtet. Sie schlenderten durch die Räume, die sie durch die vorspanische Geschichte der Gegend führten. Bei den Ausstellungstücken handelte es sich vor allem um Ausgrabungsstücke und andere Artefakte. Schließlich blieben sie vor einem mit Jadeplättchen belegten Schädel stehen, den man bei einer nahegelegenen Ausgrabungsstätte gefunden hatte. 

„Sowas hab ich auch mal über die Grenze gebracht.“ Meinte Skinny und betrachtete den Schädel etwas genauer. „Das hätte mich damals fast in den Knast gebracht.“   
„Wieso? Bist du erwischt worden?“ Skinny schüttelte den Kopf.   
„In dem Ding war eine Schatzkarte versteckt und ich hab sie den Drei Fragezeichen untergejubelt weil ich dachte, sie könnten sie für mich entschlüsseln. Es ist alle ziemlich schiefgelaufen und mein Auftraggeber hätte mich fast einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Das war so ein Professor, aber der hatte am Ende selbst alle Hände voll zu tun.“   
„Du kennst die Drei Fragezeichen?“  
„Ich hab mir früher einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihnen in die Quere zu kommen. Irgendwann haben sie mir immer wieder in die Arbeit gepfuscht. Was ein Haufen Klugscheißer.“ Dylan lachte.   
„Auf mich haben sie eigentlich immer einen sympathischen Eindruck gemacht, sie waren ein paar Klassen unter mir in der Schule. Aber ich würde nicht wollen, dass sie mir irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen.“

Sie betrachteten den Schädel noch eine Weile, bevor sie das Museum wieder verließen und in das Zentrum der Stadt spazierten, wo es schien, als habe sich die Hälfte der Einwohnerschaft hier versammelt. Sie setzten sich an eine Bar und bestellten sich jeweils ein Bier. Als sie anstießen meinte Skinny: „Besauf dich nicht, denk dran, du hast versprochen, morgen zu fahren.“ Dylan winkte ab.   
„Ich weiß schon wie viel ich vertrage, mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen.“

Eine Zeit lang unterhielten sie sich zu zweit, bis eine kleine Gruppe sich neben sie an die Bar setzte. Offensichtlich waren es auch Amerikaner. Sie kamen ins Gespräch und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Gruppe aus Maine und auch auf dem Weg nach El Salvador war. Anstelle von Bier wurde in der nächsten Runde Tequila bestellt.

Skinny unterhielt sich mit einem Mädchen aus der Gruppe, die gerade dabei war Südamerika zu erkunden, bevor sie aufs College ging, als ihm auffiel, dass Dylan Probleme hatte, sich aufrecht zu halten. „Entschuldige mich kurz.“ Er schenkte dem Mädchen ein Lächeln und stand dann auf, um nach Dylan zu sehen. Sie lallte das Lied mit, was aus den Lautsprechern hinter der Bar dröhnte. Als sie Skinny bemerkte, warf sie einen Arm um ihn und strahlte ihn an. 

„Hey, da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon vermisst.“ Sie drehte sich zu dem Barmann. „Otro tequila, por favor!“ Der Barmann wandte sich an Skinny.   
„Creo que ha bebido suficiente.“ Skinny musste kein Spanisch sprechen, um zu verstehen, was der Barmann ihm gesagt hatte, Dylan hatte definitiv genug zu trinken gehabt. Er drückte dem Barmann das Geld für ihre Drinks in die Hand, verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe und legte dann Dylans Arm um seinen Nacken, um sie zu stützen.

So wankten sie zurück zu ihrem Hotel. Dylan sprach ununterbrochen. Zwischendurch summte sie auch ein Lied. Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten sie das Hotel. Bevor er Dylan in ihr Zimmer brachte nahm er sie an beiden Schultern und stellte sie vor sich, um zu sehen, wie schlimm ihr Zustand war und ob er sie ohne Bedenken allein schlafen lassen konnte. 

„Alles ok bei dir?“ Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Spur von geistiger Anwesenheit, doch er fand sie nicht. Dylan war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
„Skinny? Kann ich was machen? Aber du darfst nicht böse werden.“   
„Ja, was denn?“ Noch bevor er verstand was passierte, hatte Dylan sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und küsste ihn. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Kuss erwiderte. Er schmeckte den Tequila auf ihren Lippen. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als sie langsam auszuziehen und ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, wie perfekt sie war und was er alles mit ihr anstellen wollte. 

Skinny riss die Augen auf und schob Dylan von sich weg. Das konnte er nicht machen, nicht wenn sie in diesem Zustand war. Am besten gar nicht. Die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, dass er eine Schwäche für sie entwickelt hatte, machte sich breit. Er durfte sich nicht von ihr hinreißen lassen.

Dylan sah in perplex an. Skinny nahm sie am Arm und führte sie in das Zimmer. Er wollte sie gerade in ihr Bett legen, als sie ins Bad stolperte und sich übergab. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes, bis irgendwann nichts mehr zu hören war. Als er ins Bad kam, sah er Dylan, die an die Wand gelehnte eingeschlafen war. Er trug sie in das Bett und legte sich daneben. Er würde nicht schuld daran sein, wenn sie einen auf Jimi Hendrix machte.

Im Verlaufe der Nacht stand sie noch ein paar Mal auf. Gegen Morgen fand sie endgültig Schlaf. Eigentlich hatten sie um 08:00 losfahren wollen, aber Skinny ließ sie schlafen. Um 11 stand Dylan auf und fand Skinny in seinem Zimmer. 

„Morgen, Sonnenschein.“ Er prostete ihr mit seinem Kaffeebecher zu. Dylan hatte mörderische Kopfschmerzen.   
„Was ist gestern passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass wir in diese Bar gegangen sind…“ Innerlich atmete Skinny ein wenig auf, wenigstens musste er ihr die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht erklären.   
„Du hast dich voll abgeschossen. Wir waren mit dieser Gruppe Touris da. Warum hast du überhaupt so viel getrunken? Du wolltest doch heute fahren?“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er würde sie nicht dafür verurteilen, er hatte oft genug seine eigenen Grenzen überschätzt.

Dylan setzte sich auf das Bett und rieb sich den Kopf. „Skinny, das war nicht der Alkohol.“ Das Lächeln verschwand langsam von seinem Gesicht.   
„Wie meinst du das?“   
„Ich hab nur zwei Tequila Shots getrunken. Mir hat jemand was ins Getränk gemacht. Vielleicht dieser Marc, oder wie auch immer der hieß, der war den ganzen Abend schon so komisch zu mir.“ Skinny starrte sie an. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufkochen. Niemand fasste sein Mädchen an. Gut, eigentlich war sie nicht sein Mädchen, egal, trotzdem. Er umklammerte den Kaffeebecher so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Wenn ich den Typ sehe, breche ich ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen.“

Er war so mit seiner Wut beschäftigt, dass er erst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Dylan angefangen hatte zu weinen. Er eilte zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Was ist los? Hat er was mit dir gemacht?“ Dylan schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich glaub nicht…aber mir hätte sonst was passieren können, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst.“ Sie schluchzte ungehalten in seine Schulter und Skinny streichelte ihr ein wenig unbeholfen über die Haare.   
„Ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dazu bin ich ja da, um auf dich aufzupassen.“ Sie schniefte ein paar Mal.   
„Danke, Skinny, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.“   
„Schon gut.“

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging Skinny in ihr Zimmer und bracht ihre Abschminktücher rüber. Er setzte sich vor sie auf das Bett und begann ihr vorsichtig das verlaufene Makeup der letzten Nacht abzuwischen, so wie sie es ihm gezeigt hatte. Während er sie abschminkte beobachtete Dylan seinen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und ihr wurde ein wenig warm ums Herz. Doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke und sie spürte, wie es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

„Skinny…was hab ich gestern Abend eigentlich noch gemacht? Ich kann mich an fast nichts erinnern.“ Sie sah ihn mit alarmiertem Blick an. Zuerst wollte er ihr erzählen, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, und dass er lange nichts mehr gespürt hatte, was sich so gut angefühlt hatte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Sie war auch so schon fertig genug.   
„Du hast nicht viel gemacht. Du hast auf dem ganzen Rückweg gelabert und gesungen, meine Ohren haben fast angefangen zu bluten.“ Er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hörte, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete.

Als er fertig war legte er das Tuch beiseite und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit der Hand. Er strich ihr zart mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, dir passiert nichts, ich pass auf dich auf. Und wenn ich den Typ nochmal sehe, ist er dran, wenn es sein muss fahr ich nach Maine und mach ihn kalt.“ Dylan nickte und spürte, wie sie leicht rot wurde. Skinny stand auf und suchte sein Gepäck zusammen. „Bist du fit genug, um mir nicht auf den Beifahrersitz zu kotzen?“   
„Ich dachte, ich soll heute fahren.“ Murmelte sie kleinlaut.   
„Nach der Aktion gestern Abend ganz bestimmt nicht.“ Sie stand auf, um auch ihre Sachen zu packen. „Mir geht´s gut, wir können los.“


	5. Ein Strandkleid

Dylan hatte den Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe des Corollas gelehnt. Die grüne Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeizog, stand im Kontrast zu dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen. Sie döste vor ich hin, während Skinny leise zu der zerkratzen CD mitsummte, die sie im Handschuhfach gefunden hatten. Dylan konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Luke Fleetwood Mac im Auto hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wir er im Auto saß und laut Go Your Own Way mitschmetterte.

„Wie lange fahren wir noch?“ Fragte sie und sah zu Skinny rüber.   
„Zwei Stunden noch, so gegen 21:00 sind wir da.“ Dylan stöhnte.   
„Ich vergess immer wieder, wie anstrengend diese Fahrten sind.“   
„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Du fährst ja nicht mal.“   
„Ja, aber mir ist langweilig.“   
„Dann zähl die roten Autos oder so, ist mir egal aber nerv mich nicht.“ Dylan äffte ihn nach, sagte aber nichts. Lange hielt die Stille allerdings nicht.   
„Skinny, du kannst mir sagen, wenn gestern noch was passiert ist.“

Er antwortete nicht sofort.   
„Wie kommst du drauf?“   
„Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht alles erzählt hast, weil ich vorhin so fertig war. Aber mir geht´s jetzt besser.“   
„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Du hast ein bisschen rumgenervt, das war´s.“

Dylan kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn an. „Ich bin nicht seit gestern auf der Welt, ich weiß, wenn mich jemand anlügt.“   
„Ich lüge nicht!“ Skinnys Antwort kam ein weniger heftiger als gewollt.   
„Alles klar, sieh mir in die Augen und sag das nochmal.“   
„Dylan, ich bin am Fahren, ich kann nicht zu dir schauen.“   
„Egal, was es ist, ich kann´s verkraften, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen.“ Skinny wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger.   
„Ist doch egal, was du gemacht hast, oder?“   
„Nein! Ich will´s wissen, vor allem, weil du gerade ein riesen Ding draus machst, was war denn so schlimm, dass du´s mir nicht sagen willst?“

Skinny atmete einmal durch. „Du hast nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Können wir es dabei belassen?“ „Nein, absolut nicht!“   
„Ok, du hast mich geküsst, bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Dylan sagte nichts. Sie starrte auf die Straße vor ihnen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich mal dazu bekomme, die Klappe zu halten.“ Skinny konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Als sie aber nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, setzte er erneut an. „Wenn…, wenn du willst, können wir die ganze Sache vergessen, du warst ja schließlich nicht ganz bei dir.“

Dylan hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Hab ich… War ich sehr übergriffig?“ Murmelte sie zwischen ihre Finger. Skinny schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein, mach dir keinen Kopf, wie gesagt wir können die Sache einfach vergessen. Beziehungsweise, ich kann sie vergessen, du kannst dich ja sowieso nicht erinnern.“

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Wangen waren rot. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich weiß, dass du nichts von mir willst und das ist ok, ich komm damit klar.“ Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen.“  
„Schon ok.“

Bis San Salvador sprachen sie kein Wort mehr. Sie fuhren durch die Stadt, bis sie am Rande des Ilopango-Sees angekommen waren. Hier gab es nicht allzu viele Häuser. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das richtige gefunden hatten. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Hütte direkt am Wasser. Das einzige Licht kam von einer Laterne, die an der Veranda hing und von Insekten umschwirrt wurde. In einem geflochtenen Stuhl saß ein Mann, vielleicht Mitte 40. Seine schwarzen Haare waren von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen und seine Haut war braun und ledrig. 

Dylan ging auf ihn zu und wechselte eine paar Worte auf Spanisch, die Skinny nicht verstand. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Heute Nacht schlafen wir bei ihm. Morgen bringt er uns zur Übergabe.“

Die Hütte bestand nur aus drei Räumen. In einem schlief ihr Gastgeber, Moy und in dem anderen teilten Skinny und Dylan sich den Boden. Sie hatten zwar Matten zum Unterlegen bekommen, aber gemütlich war doch anders. Die ganze Nacht lang war es erdrückend schwül in der Hütte und das Summen der Stechmücken an ihrem Ohr machten Dylan fast wahnsinnig. Irgendwann beschloss sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu versuchen zu schlafen. Als sie sich zu Skinny drehte, bemerkte sie, dass er auch nicht schlief. Eine Weile sahen sie sich wortlos in der Dunkelheit an. Sie brauchten nicht sprechen, um sich zu verständigen. Beide wussten, was der andere dachte. Nach vier Tagen waren sie endlich am Ziel. Es fühlte sich länger an. Beide wussten, dass es jetzt ernst wurde. Es gab einen Grund, warum niemand diese Jobs machen wollte. So viel konnte schief gehen. 

Dylan musste unweigerlich daran denken, wie Skinny ihr sein Ende prophezeit hatte. Was wenn er oder sie es nicht einmal bis 28 schafften? Was, wenn für einen von ihnen morgen schon der Tag gekommen war? Dylan spürte, wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte. Skinny hatte recht gehabt, Gefühle waren unpraktisch in diesem Beruf, wenn man das so nennen wollte. 

Sie stand leise auf, griff in ihren Rucksack und ging dann auf die Veranda. Sie setzte sich auf den geflochtenen Stuhl und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Im Mondlicht sah der See fast magisch aus. Sie hatte gelesen, dass es sich bei dem See um einen Vulkansee handelte. Während sie weiter auf das Wasser starrte, wünschte sie sich kurz, Skinny würde zu ihr kommen, wie in San Antonio. Aber Skinny kam nicht und bald hatte sie die Zigarette fertig geraucht und weggeschmissen. Als sie wieder in das Zimmer kam, war Skinny bereits eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Moy sie in einem rostigen Pickup Truck in ein benachbartes Dorf. Die Übergabe verlief schnell. Es handelte sich um einige Schmuckstücke, die auf einer nahegelegenen Ausgrabungsstätte gefunden worden waren. Sie waren in ein kleines Päckchen eingewickelt. Danach waren sie wieder zu der Hütte gefahren. Sie packten ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg nach La Libertad, wo wie die nächste Woche als „Touristen“ verbringen würden.

Das kleine Hotel, was sie in Strandnähe gefunden hatten war um einiges schöner als die ganzen Motels auf ihrem Weg nach El Salvador. La Libertad war eine entspannte kleine Stadt. Aus jeder Bar war Reggae Musik zu hören und tatsächlich waren gar nicht so viele Touristen unterwegs. Die meisten waren Backpacker oder Einheimische. 

Nachdem sie eingecheckt hatten, gingen sie in die Stadt. Dylan wollte sich unbedingt einen Hut und ein Strandkleid kaufen. „So wie wir jetzt aussehen gehen wir niemals als Touris durch. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die uns überhaupt nicht mehr zurück über die Grenze lassen.“ Hatte sie gesagt und Skinny war überzeugt. Dylan hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt, als sie durch die staubigen Straßen schlenderten. Schließlich hatte Dylan ein kleine Klamottengeschäft gefunden, dass ihr gefiel. Skinny blieb vor dem Eingang stehen. „Ich warte, bis du fertig bist.“  
„Quatsch, komm mit rein, ich brauch doch deine Meinung!“ Sie zog ihn mit rein. 

Gelangweilt stand Skinny neben einer Säule mit Sonnenbrille, während er wartete, dass Dylan die Kleider anprobiert hatte. Als er nachsehen wollte, wie lange sie noch brauchte, sah er, dass der Vorhang ihrer Umkleide einen Spalt offen war. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er, wie sie sich das leichte Kleid überstreift und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat, wandte er den Blick ab und stellte sich neben die Umkleide. „Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?“

Dylan trat aus der Umkleidekabine und drehte sich einmal leicht. „Und? Wie findest du das?“  
„Ungewohnt? Ich kenn dich ja nur in Jeans und T-Shirt.“ Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht.   
„Würde es dich umbringen mal was Nettes zu sagen?“ Bevor er antworten konnte war sie zurück in die Umkleide verschwunden. Zwei Minuten später kam sie wieder heraus in ihren normalen Klamotten. Sie hing das Kleid zurück und verließ den Laden. Skinny folgte ihr. 

„Willst du nicht das Kleid kaufen?“  
„Nein.“ Meinte sie nur kurz angebunden.

„Das war eben nicht so gemeint…“  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das jetzt wegen dir nicht gekauft hab.“ Sie blieb vor einer Auslage mit Sonnenhüten stehen und begutachtete sie. Dann drehte sie sich zu Skinny. „Ich glaub, ich will ein bisschen allein die Stadt erkunden, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend wieder am Hotel.“  
„Ich lass dich doch hier nicht allein rumlaufen, was wenn dich jemand beklauen will oder so?“  
„Nur ein paar Stunden, das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit für mich.“ Skinny seufzte.   
„Na gut, aber um 6 treffen wir uns am Hotel.“ Sie nickte.


	6. Ein Reisepass

Skinny lief eine halbe Stunde lang ziellos durch die Straßen der kleinen Stadt, bis er eine Bar fand. Er bestellte sich ein Bier. Die nächsten Stunden vertrieb er sich damit, die Leute, die vorbeiliefen zu beobachten. Den meisten konnte man direkt ansehen, dass sie nicht von hier waren. 

Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es fühlte sich seltsam an, wenn Dylan nicht bei ihm war. Er hatte gerade einen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Tresen geworfen, um nachzusehen, wie lange es noch war, bis er sich wieder mit ihr traf, als ein junger Mann, etwa in seinem Alter, sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker fallen ließ. Skinny sah sofort, dass er auch Amerikaner war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Skinny ansprach.

„Hey, ich bin Sterling, du kommst doch auch nicht von hier, oder?“  
„Ist das so offensichtlich?“ Fragte Skinny und musterte seinen Gegenüber einen Moment lang. Sterling hatte lange Haare, die zu einem Knoten gebunden waren, er trug eine bunte Stoffhose und Sandalen.   
„Wenn man so lange unterwegs ist, wie ich, merkt man sowas schnell.“ Sterling schenkte Skinny ein Lächeln. „Und wie heißt du?“ Skinny zögerte einen Moment, streckte Sterling dann aber doch seine Hand hin.  
„Evan, freut mich. Was machst du hier in El Salvador?“  
„Ich will durch ganz Amerika reisen. Ich hab in Alaska angefangen, bin dann durch die Staaten getrampt und jetzt bin ich hier. Bald geht es weiter durch Süd-Amerika. Aber was führt dich her? Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du Backpacken.“ Skinny lachte.  
„Tu ich auch nicht.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Skinny sich kurz vor 6 verabschiede, um zu seinem Hotel zurückzukehren. 

Als er im Eingangsbereich ankam, kam Dylan gerade die Treppe von ihrem Zimmer herunter. Anscheinend hatte sie doch noch ein Kleid gefunden. Skinny musste sich zusammenreißen sie nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren. Zu sagen, sie sah umwerfend aus, wäre kitschig gewesen, trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. 

Dylan schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Wollen wir uns was Nettes am Strand suchen? Ich könnte einen Drink vertragen.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Bar gefunden hatten. Die Hocker standen im Sand und über der Holztheke hingen bunte Lampions. Um die Bar herum standen einige Strandliegen und direkt vor ihr war eine kleine Tanzfläche, auf der sich die Menschen tummelten und zu Desmond Dekker tanzten.

Dylan nippte an ihrem Venado. „Und was hast du den ganzen Tag so gemacht?“  
„Nicht viel, und du?“  
„Ich hab mir ein paar Klamotten besorgt, damit wir nicht direkt der Welt verkünden, warum wir eigentlich hier sind.“  
„Dein Kleid ist…, dein Kleid ist, äh, schön.“ Dylan spürte, wie ihr Gesicht war wurde.  
„Danke.“ Sie sahen sich nicht an. Dylan spielte mit dem Eis in ihrem Cocktail und Skinny fand auf einmal das Etikett auf seiner Bierflasche sehr spannend.

„Hey! Evan!“  
Skinny drehte sich ruckartig um und sah Sterling mit einer Frau auf sie zukommen.   
„Evan?“ Dylan sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Spiel einfach mit.“ Zischte Skinny ihr zu, bevor Sterling und die Frau bei ihnen angekommen waren.

„Das ist meine Freundin Dawn.“ Sterling deutete auf die Frau mit den sonnengebleichten Haaren und Sonnensprossen im Gesicht. Dann deutete er auf Skinny. „Das ist Evan, wir haben uns heute Mittag in der Stadt kennengelernt. Was ein Zufall!“ Skinny lachte ein wenig gezwungen.  
„Ja was ein Zufall!“   
„Und wer ist das?“ Sterling wandte sich an Dylan.  
„Das ist äh… das ist meine Verlobte, Nora.“

Dylan warf Skinny einen Blick zu. Dann setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und gab Sterling und Dawn nacheinander die Hand.  
„Wo ist denn dein Verlobungsring?“ Fragte Dawn und setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben Dylan. Dylan warf Skinny einen weiteren Blick zu, als wolle sie ihn Fragen, wie er nur auf die selten dämliche Idee gekommen war, sie als verlobtes Paar zu verkaufen.

„Den ehm, den hab ich im Hotel gelassen, ich hab gehört, dass es hier gar nicht zu ungewöhnlich ist ausgeraubt zu werden.“ Dawn nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Ja das hab ich auch gehört. Zum Glück besitzen Sterling und ich nichts, was für diese Leute von Wert wäre. Wir haben uns von solchen Dingen frei gemacht. Es ist viel wichtiger, was in deiner Seele ist, als dass, was in deinem Geldbeutel ist.“ Dylan musste sich anstrengen einfach weiter nett zu lächeln. Sterling und Dawn waren ein wandelndes Cliché, dennoch machten sie einen netten Eindruck. „Aber genug von uns, wie lange seid ihr denn schon verlobt?“ Aufgeregt sah sie zwischen Skinny und Dylan hin und her. Dylan drehte sich zu Skinny mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Erzähl doch mal, wie das war mit unserer Verlobung, _Evan_.“ 

Skinny lachte ein wenig unsicher. „Also das war so… ehm… wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und Nora war unglaublich in mich verliebt von Anfang an.“ Während er erzählte, entspannte sich seine Haltung. „Ich schätze ich hab ein bisschen länger gebraucht, um das zu sehen. Naja, irgendwann sind wir dann mal essen gegangen und jetzt, drei Jahre später hab ich sie endlich gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will.“ Er schenkte Dylan ein Lächeln und sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass das alles nur Show war.  
Dawn seufzte. „Das ist ja wundervoll.“

Sterling und Dawn erzählten noch eine Weile von ihrer Reise bis es schließlich spät wurde, und sie alle zusammen in ihr Hotel zurückliefen. Sie schlenderten durch die dunklen Straßen und unterhielten sich angeheitert. Dylan stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie spürte, wie Skinny seine Finger, zwischen ihre schob, und sie an der Hand nahm. Er redete weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen, während Dylan versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sie sich von Sterling und Dawn und sobald sie an ihrem Zimmer waren, ließ Skinny ihre Hand los. Er ließ sich auf das Doppelbett fallen. 

Als sie eingecheckt hatten, hatten sie beschlossen, es sei besser, den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie seien ein Paar, bevor jemand Fragen stellte. Was allerdings nicht abgesprochen war –   
„Was sollte denn die Aktion mit der Verlobung?“ Dylan warf ihre Tasche neben Skinny aufs Bett. Er hob gelassen die Hände in die Luft.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, dass macht unsere Deckung spannender.“  
„Und was soll ich jetzt machen, wenn Dawn den Ring sehen will, oder so?“  
„Dann sagst du ihr einfach, dass du darüber nachgedacht hast, was sie dir gesagt hat, und dass du dich jetzt auch von weltlichem Krimskrams frei machen willst. Entspann dich, es wird alles gut.“ Dylan stöhnte und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen.   
„Das ist viel anstrengender, als ich dachte…“ Sie sah zu ihm rüber. „Wie kamst du überhaupt auf Evan?“ Sie lachte.

Skinny griff in die Schublade seines Nachtischs, fischte seinen Reisepass heraus und gab ihn Dylan. Sie öffnete ihn und begutachtete die erste Seite.  
„Evan Skinner Norris!?“ Sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch Evan heißt!“ Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmunzelte.  
„Warum nennen dich die Leute dann nicht so?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Skinny ist halt irgendwie hängengeblieben. Ich glaub mich hat keiner mehr Evan genannt, seit ich bei meinen Eltern rausgeflogen bin. Ist aber eigentlich auch egal, ich hör eh nicht auf den Namen.“

Dylan betrachtete das kleine Foto auf dem Pass. Auf dem Bild war Skinny ein wenig jünger. Sie versuchte sich den Jungen auf dem Foto als Evan vorzustellen. Sie klappte den Pass wieder zu und gab ihn Skinny zurück. „Und wie kamst du ausgerechnet auf Nora? Sehe ich aus wie eine Nora?“  
„Nein, wegen Norris, weißt du? Konnte ich mir halt gut merken.“


	7. Ein Buch

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie am Strand. Sie hatten sich ein paar Hängematten unter einer Gruppe Bäumen gesucht und sich dort einquartiert. Skinny schlief, während Dylan ein Buch las. Beide waren dankbar für die Auszeit, die Fahrt nach El Salvador war anstrengend gewesen. Erst jetzt merkten sie, wie die ganze Aufregung und Müdigkeit der letzten Tage sie einholte. 

Irgendwann war Skinny aufgestanden und hatte ihnen etwas zu essen geholt. Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile ausgeruht hatten, zog Dylan ihr T-Shirt aus. Sie richtete ihren Bikini und sah erwartungsvoll zu Skinny. Er schaute verwirrt zurück.  
„Ja?“  
„Kommst du mit ins Wasser?“  
„Ach so, ich dachte schon, ich soll jetzt mit dem Ausziehen weiter machen.“ Er lachte und Dylan wurde leicht rot, ignorierte aber den Kommentar.  
„Kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?“  
„Warum nicht, es ist unfassbar warm.“

Die Wellen waren riesig. Nicht umsonst war La Libertad als Surfer Paradies bekannt. Das Wasser war eine willkommene Abkühlung. Dylan machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Skinny mit Wasser zu bespritzen, bis er genug hatte und sie unter Wasser drückte. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge schaffte sie es wiederaufzutauchen.  
„Das wirst du büßen!“ Sie versuchte ihn zu greifen, doch er schaffte es rechtzeitig vor ihr davon zuschwimmen. Das ging eine halbe Stunde so, bis sie beide erschöpft waren. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Hängematten. Eine Weile sah Skinny Dylan noch beim Lesen zu.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch?“ Fragte er.  
„ _Don Quijote_ von Miguel de Cervantes.“  
„Um was geht´s?“  
„Um Don Quijote, der sich für einen Ritter hält und mit seinem Gefährten Sancho Pansa Abenteuer erlebt. Eigentlich ist Don Quijote ein bisschen verrückt und kann nicht zwischen Realität und Fantasie unterscheiden. Er kämpft gegen Windräder, in dem Glauben, es wären Riesen.“  
„Hört sich spannend an.“  
„Wenn du magst, kann ich es dir mal ausleihen.“  
„Gerne.“

Skinny betrachtete sie noch eine Zeit lang, während sie weiterlas. In diesem Moment war er restlos zufrieden. Er wünschte sich, er könne für immer mit Dylan an einem Strand irgendwo in Südamerika liegen und ihr beim Lesen zusehen. Nur für diesen einen Augenblick, waren seine ganzen Sorgen und die Last der Realität in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Auch an diesem Abend trafen sie sich mit Sterling und Dawn an der Strandbar. Sie unterhielten sich, bis Sterling Dawn an der Hand nahm und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte. Skinny sah, wie Dylan das tanzende Paar beobachtete. Bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, trat ein junger Mann an Dylan und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Buenas noches, princesa. ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?“

Dylan wurde ein wenig rot, nahm die Einladung zum Tanz aber an. 

Skinny saß am Tresen und trank ein Bier nach dem anderen, während er Dylan beim Tanzen zusah. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Glasflasche, als er sah, wie der Typ Dylan die Hand auf die Hüfte legte. Aber er tat nichts. Er blieb sitzen und ließ die Show über sich ergehen. Er war schon kurz davor, zu überlegen, ob er einfach gehen sollte, als sein Blick Dylans traf. Sie hatte ihn über die Schulter von ihrem Tanzpartner hinweg fixiert. Sie sah ihn direkt an, während sie sich langsam zu dem Rhythmus der Musik bewegte. Auf einmal durchfuhr ihn ein Kribbeln. Es war fast, als hätte sie ihn in eine Art Trance gezogen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein tanzendes Paar zwischen sie kam und ihm die Sicht versperrte. Als sie wieder weg waren, hatten auch Dylan und ihr Tanzpartner sich gedreht, sodass sie nu den Rücken zu ihm gelehrt hatte.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, kam Dylan mit roten Wangen und leicht außer Atem an die Theke. Sie bestellte sich einen Cocktail und trank ihn fast in einem Zug leer.  
„Mach langsam, sonst muss ich dich wieder nach Hause tragen.“ Mahnte Skinny. Dylan warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und trank dann ihr Glas aus.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du tanzen kannst.“ Wechselte Skinny das Thema. Dylan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wie gesagt, ich bin öfter hier unten, da lernt man mit der Zeit das eine oder andere.“

Es wurde immer später. Stirling und Dawn waren zurück in ihr Hotel gegangen und auch viele andere Gäste waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Skinny und Dylan saßen immer noch an der Theke und tranken weiter. Dylan kicherte, während Skinny ihr Geschichten erzählte von alle den Malen, als die Drei Fragezeichen ihm irgendwie einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatten.  
„Schon ein bisschen peinlich, dass ein Haufen High School Jungs dich so fertig gemacht haben.“ Dylan konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.  
„Lach nur, aber einmal werden sie dir auch auf die Schliche kommen.“ Aber es war nicht böse gemeint, Skinny lachte selbst. Er hörte Dylan so gerne lachen. Und sie war so schön heute Abend. Sie war immer schön, aber heute Abend war sie besonders schön. Er sammelte ein wenig Mut und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
„Willst du tanzen?“ Dylan nickte. Auf einmal war sie wieder schüchtern.

Die Musik war langsamer geworden. Skinny führte sie auf die kleine Tanzfläche, auf der sich jetzt nur noch vereinzelnd Paare in den Armen lagen und sich zur Melodie wiegten.

Dylan schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Skinny legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte.   
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Skinny Norris, Bad Boy vor dem Herrn so etwas wie Rythmusgefühl hat.“  
„Du wärst überrascht, wo man alles ein gutes Rythmusgefühl braucht.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Dylan wurde rot. Gott, sie brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Jeglichen Widerstand, den er aufgebaut hatte, zerfiel wie in Kartehaus im Wind, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Skinny lehnte sich ein wenig vor, so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich muss mich noch für Tapachula revanchieren.“  
„Was –“ Doch bevor sie aussprechen konnte presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion und als sie den Kopf nicht zurückzog, legte er seine Hand an ihren Nacken, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Als er sie wieder losließ, um sie anzusehen, starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen an. Er wartete, dass sie etwas sagte, stattdessen zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal leidenschaftlicher als beim ersten Mal.

Dylan nahm Skinnys Hand und marschierte den Strand entlang. Sie gelangten schnell zu der Baumgruppe mit den Hängematten, wo jetzt keine Seele mehr war. Skinny stieß sie ein wenig heftig gegen einen der Baumstämme und machte sich über ihren Hals her. Er hinterließ eine Spur von roten Flecken, die sich bald lila färben würden. Sie war sein Mädchen und er wollte, dass jeder das sehen konnte. Dylan atmete schwer und hin und wieder entwich ihr ein leises Seufzen.  
„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig, Skinny Norris! Erst gibst du mir den Korb meines Lebens und dann, als ich endlich angefangen hab mich damit abzufinden, kommst du mit sowas a-ahh…“ 

Er hatte ihr die Träger ihres Kleids von den Schultern gestrichen und sie ihres BHs entledigt. Er löste seinen Mund von ihrer Brust, um sie anzusehen. „Ich mach dich wahnsinnig? Du bist doch diejenige, die mich die ganze Zeit so gequält hat.“ Ein neckisches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.“  
„Einen Scheiß weißt du. Bei der Aktion mit dem Umziehen im Auto wäre ich am liebsten auf den nächsten Rastplatz gefahren und hätte dich so durchgevögelt, dass du eine Woche lang nicht hättest laufen können.“ Dylan schluckte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden.  
„Dann mach das doch jetzt.“ Ihre Stimme war leise, aber mehr brauchte Skinny nicht. Im Handumdrehen hatte er ihr Kleid hochgeschoben und in eine der Hängematten getragen.

Sie lag unter ihm und sah ihn wieder mit diesen großen Augen an. „Worauf wartest du?“ Fragte sie ungeduldig.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“ Fragte er und sah sie an.   
„Seit wir zum ersten Mal zusammen in deinen hässlichen Sportwagen gestiegen sind.“ Sie spürte zwischen ihren Beinen, wie hart er geworden war. „Ich schätze wir werden jetzt sehen, ob du den fährst, weil du keinen Geschmack hast, oder weil du was zu kompensieren ha-ah…“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Skinny vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Du solltest wirklich aufhören so viel Scheiße zu labern.“  
„Definitiv der schlechte Geschmack…“ Hauchte Dylan und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest.  
„Stimmt, ich hab mir ja auch dich ausgesucht.“ Er grub seine Finger in ihren Oberschenkel, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Dylan brachte kein einziges Wort mehr heraus, außer Skinnys Namen, den sie heiser wie ein Mantra vor sich hin flüsterte. Ihr Kopf war leer, das Einzige was sie noch wahrnahm, war Skinny, der sie gerade zu ihrem Höhepunkt brachte. Er drückte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, damit sie nicht allzu laut war. Keine 50 Meter weiter waren immer noch Leute an der Strandbar. Als er sicher war, dass sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, nahm er die Hand zurück und küsste sie. 

Sie lagen nebeneinander in der Hängematte, Skinny hatte einen Am um Dylan gelegt. „Verdammt…“ Murmelte sie. „Das war ja noch besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hab.“  
„Du hast dir vorgestellt, wie es ist mit mir zu schlafen?“  
„Ich hatte mal einen Traum… zwischen San Antonio und Veracruz, vielleicht kannst du dich erinnern.“  
„Da hast du von mir geträumt? Du hast gesagt, du hättest einen Alptraum gehabt!“  
„Hör schon auf.“ Skinny lachte.  
„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein.“ Er drehte den Kopf, so dass er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr war.  
„Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich schon daran gedacht hab dir einfach die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.“ Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. Anstatt zu antworten legte er seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. „Wenn du mir jetzt das Herz brichst, bring ich dich um.“ Flüsterte sie. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen. „Mach ich nicht, hab doch gesagt, ich pass auf dich auf.“ Dann küsste er sie zurück.


	8. Ein schwarzer SUV

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie wieder am Strand. Dylan saß mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm gelegt und las aus _Don Quijote_ vor. Skinny lag mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß, hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte ihrer Stimme.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei. Es war fast zum Ritual geworden, dass sie abends die kleine Strandbar besuchten, und sich dort mit dem Backpackerpaar trafen. Heute war Stirling und Dawns letzter Abend, bevor sie weiterzogen. 

Skinny und Dylan saßen an der Bar, als Dylan bemerkte, dass Dawn ein wenig abseits im Sand saß und auf das Meer starrte. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihr. Sie setzte sich neben Dawn auf den Boden. Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Dawn trocknete ihre Wangen und wandte sich dann an Dylan. „Wie macht ihr das?“ Dylan sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie machen Evan und du das nur? Eure Beziehung sieht so gut aus… Wie hast du das geschafft, dass er dich heiraten wollte?“ Dylan wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Dawn lachte leise. „Eigentlich dürfte ich mich nicht beschweren. Aber Sterling und ich sind jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren zusammen und er will sich immer noch nicht wirklich an mich binden. Ich weiß, dass wir diesen weltlichen Dingen den Rücken zugekehrt haben, aber wenn man sich wirklich liebt sind solche Sachen schon irgendwie wichtig… für mich zumindest.“

Dylan atmete kurz durch. „Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du gerne heiraten würdest, Sterling aber nicht?“ Dawn nickte. „Ich weiß ja, dass er mich liebt, ich verstehe nicht, warum er das nicht für mich tun kann.“ Dylan schwieg. Es gab keine gute Antwort. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie Dawn sagen sollte, Skinny und sie waren ja nicht mal ein Paar, geschweige denn verheiratet. Irgendwann wandte sie sich an Dawn.

„Ich glaube da gibt es nicht viel, was man machen kann. Wenn Sterling nicht heiraten will, ist das wohl sein. Wir können andere nicht verbiegen, sie müssen von sich aus bereit sein, Kompromisse einzugehen. Ich glaube dir bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder, du akzeptierst ihn so, wie er ist und findest dich damit ab, dann würdest du für ihn diesen Kompromiss eingehen, oder du suchst dir jemanden, der dieselben Vorstellungen vom Leben hat, wie du. Aber da kann ich dir nicht helfen, dass musst du selber rausfinden.“

Dawn seufzte. „Ich weiß… es ist nur manchmal so schwer.“ Sie sah Dylan mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Woher wusstest du denn, dass Evan der richtige für dich ist.“ Dylan lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es den einen richtigen gibt. Manchmal trifft man einfach Menschen in seinem Leben und in dem Moment passt es, und man beschließt das nächste Stück zusammenzugehen, wenn man Glück hat ist das Stück eben der Rest deines Lebens. Aber diese Garantie gibt es nie.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Nicht mal, wenn man verheiratet ist.“

Sie legte einen Arm um Dawn. „Du wirst schon herausfinden, was das Richtige für dich ist.“ Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend im Sand und sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Dylan war in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren. Wie würde das mit ihr und Skinny weiter gehen? Würden sie einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, wenn sie wieder in Rocky Beach waren? Was stellte sie sich überhaupt vor? Was stellte Skinny sich vor? Sie beschloss diese Gedanken weit von sich wegzuschieben. Die Zeit würde zeigen, wie die ganze Sache sich entwickeln würde.

Dylan stand auf und streckte Dawn die Hand hin. Dawn ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vollgeheult hab.“ Dylan schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, manchmal muss sowas einfach raus. Ihr bekommt das schon hin.“

Als sie wieder an der Strandbar ankamen, lief ihnen Sterling schon entgegen. „Dawn, wo warst du, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“ Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Ich hab nur kurz mit Nora am Strand gesessen.“ Sie warf Dylan einen Blick zu und flüsterte: „Danke.“ Dylan nickte und ging an die Bar, wo Skinny sie mit einem fragenden Blick erwartete.  
„Dawn wollte ein paar Beziehungstipps haben.“ Skinny lachte.  
„Da bist du ja die perfekte Ansprechpartnerin.“  
„Ach halt die Klappe, ich hab dich doch auch rumgekriegt, oder?“   
„Naja, so würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen.“ Dylan beugte sich vor, so dass ihre Nasenspitze fast seine berührte. Skinny sah in ihre Augen und spürte, wie er schwach wurde. Sie musste nur flüstern, damit er sie verstand.  
„Wie würdest du es denn sonst sagen?“  
„Ok, von mir aus hast du mich rumgekriegt.“ Er zog sie an ihrem T-Shirt zu sich, so dass er die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, spürte er dieses Kribbeln. Er spürte, wie sie lächelte.

Plötzlich zog er sich zurück. Dylan starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist los.“  
„Ich glaub, das hier ist eine schlechte Idee…“  
„Was!?“ Dylan sah ihn ungläubig an. „Warum denn auf einmal?“  
„Das ist nicht auf einmal… ich hab dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin und jetzt ist vielleicht noch Zeit das zu beenden, bevor noch was schlimmes passiert…“  
„Skinny, der Zug ist abgefahren, als du mit mir geschlafen hast!“ Er starrte auf den Tresen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wovor hast du solche Angst?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich weiß nicht…, dass ich dich kaputt mache? Ich bin kein guter Mensch und ich will, dass du jemanden findest, den du verdient hast.“  
„Was ist das denn für eine Hollywood-scheiße? Ich bin auch kein guter Mensch, keiner von uns ist ein guter Mensch. Wir sind alle ein bisschen kaputt, das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht alle ein bisschen Liebe verdient haben. Und ich will dich auch nicht unter Druck setzten oder so, wir müssen ja nicht sofort heiraten.“ Sie lachte ein wenig und auch Skinny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Er sah sie an. „Du bist viel zu gut für mich.“ Sie legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht.  
„Das ist mir egal. Ich will dich, so wie du bist. Sonst hätte ich mir einen Surflehrer gesucht.“ Skinny lachte.  
„Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

Im Hotel ließ Dylan sich aufs Bett fallen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Urlaub machen so anstrengend ist?“ Skinny stand am Fenster und beobachtete den Hotelparkplatz.   
„Apropos, ist dir der schwarze Wagen da aufgefallen?“ Er deutete auf einen SUV mit dunklen Scheiben, der direkt neben der Einfahrt geparkt war. Dylan stand auf und trat neben ihn ans Fenster, um sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen.  
„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen… was ist denn mit dem Wagen?“  
„Ich hab den schon ein paar Mal gesehen in den letzten Tagen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir werden beobachtet.“  
„Du meinst, da sitzt jemand drin? Woher weißt du das?“  
„Das eine Fenster ist einen Spalt offen. Niemand lässt hier sein Auto so stehen. Und bei der Hitze muss es da drinnen warm werden, wenn man die Klimaanlage nicht anmachen kann.“  
„Aber warum sollte er uns verdächtigen? Ich dachte, wir hätten die Geschichte von dem verlobten Paar ziemlich gut verkauft bei den Leuten, mit denen wir zu tun hatten.“  
„Keine Ahnung, Jonathan meinte doch, dass der Kontaktmann in letzter Zeit beschattet wird, vielleicht sind sie durch ihn auf uns gekommen.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

Dylan sah, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Vielleicht müssen wir die Story einfach besser verkaufen.“ Er zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dylan schluckte. Langsam kam er auf sie zu.  
„Skinny die-die Vorhänge sind nicht…“ Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er ihr langsam das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
„Ich weiß…“ Seine Finger fanden ihren Weg in Dylans Haar. „Wenn du willst, hör ich auf.“ Flüsterte er, während seine Lippen kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals setzten.   
„Nein, m-mach weiter.“ 

Er legte sie auf das Bett. Für einen Moment stand er nur über ihr und betrachtete sie. „Zieh dich aus.“ Befahl er und Dylan gehorchte. Schließlich saß sie nur in ihrer Unterwäsche auf der Bettkante. Skinny ging vor ihr auf die Knie, so dass er zwischen ihren Beinen war. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Oberschenkel. Er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung Gänsehaut bekam und er musste sich zusammenreißen, sich nicht all zu sehr zu beeilen. Er begann die Innenseite von ihrem Oberschenkel zu küssen. Dylan fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Langsam küsste er ihren Bauch, hoch bis zu ihren Brüsten. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg über ihren Rücken zu ihrem BH. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung öffnete er ihn und warf ihn auf das Bett hinter Dylan.

Skinny griff ihr Gesicht mit Zeigefinger und Daumen, um sie zu sich herunterzuziehen. Während er sie küsste, streifte er nun auch ihren Slip ab. Seine Küsse wanderten ihren Nacken hinunter, über ihre Brüste, zurück über ihren Bauch, bis er schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war. Er hörte, wie ihr Atem bei der Berührung unregelmäßig wurde. Als er spürte, wie ihre Hände sich in seine Haare krallten, kam er wieder hoch. Er stand auf und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Klamotten.

Er machte ihr ein Zeichen, sie solle aufstehen. Als sie vor ihm stand, hob er sie hoch, dass ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren. Er ging mit ihr zum Fenster und setzte sie auf die Fensterbank. Ihr Rücken war gegen das kalte Glas gepresst, doch ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er Feuer gefangen.  
„N-nicht so schnell…“ Ihre Stimme war heiser und leise aber Skinny gehorchte. Er hatte das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergraben und er spürte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen. Gott, wie er sie vergötterte.  
„Wenn du nur wüsstest, was du mit mir machst…“ Flüsterte er und fühlte, wie sie ihn näher an sich heranzog.  
„Dann sag es mir.“ Er zog ein wenig den Kopf zurück, um sie anzusehen.   
„Was?“ Sie sah ihn mit diesen großen Augen an.  
„Sag mir, was ich mit dir mache.“ Er stieß ein atemloses Lachen aus.  
„Fuck, ok.“ Er beugte sich vor, so dass sein Atem beim Sprechen ihren Hals kitzelte. „Jedes Mal, wenn du mich ansiehst weiß ich, dass ich in diesem Moment alles für dich tun würde, was du von mir verlangst. Und immer, wenn du über irgendwas Dummes lachst, was ich gesagt hab will ich nie wieder irgendwas Schlaues sagen, nur damit ich dein Lachen hören kann. Und ich würde für den Rest meines Lebens mit dem Auto durch die Weltgeschichte fahren und irgendwelche Scheiße über die Grenze schmuggeln, wenn ich wüsste, dass du bei mir bist.“

Dylans Nägel gruben sich in seine Schultern. „Meinst du das ernst?“ Er sah sie an und nickte. Dylan wusste nicht, wohin mit den ganzen Gefühlen, die auf einmal in ihr aufkamen. Bis jetzt hatte sie es geschafft ihre ganzen Hoffnungen und Fantasien in Schach zu halten aber mit jedem Wort, was Skinny in ihren Nacken flüsterte, wurde ihr Widerstand kleiner. Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.   
„Findest du das etwa lustig?“ Dylan schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich kam mir nur die ganze Zeit so blöd vor, weil ich dir wie ein verliebter Teenager hinterhergelaufen bin und auf einmal sagst du mir diese ganzen Sachen…“  
„Ich fand das ziemlich süß, wie du mir hinterhergelaufen bist.“  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich durchmachen musste.“

Skinny hob sie hoch und trug sie zurück zum Bett, wo er sie behutsam ablegte. Er griff mit einer Hand um ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über Dylans Kopf auf die Matratze. „Dann sag es mir.“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.   
„Ich ha-ahh…“ Dylan brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich musste stundenlang neben dir im Auto sitzen, weißt du eigentlich, wie verdammt attraktiv du bei allem, was du machst, aussiehst?“  
„Ist das so?“ Dylan nickte, doch als er sie näher an sich heranzog, um dann das Tempo zu erhöhen, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Er beobachtete sie einen Moment lang, dann kam das Grinsen zurück.  
„Turned dich das an, wenn ich mit dir mache, was ich will?“ Dylan nickte nur und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Der Beobachter im Auto war längst vergessen. Dylan hatte sich völlig in Skinny verloren und nur ihr schnelles Atmen und heiseres Geflüster füllten den Raum.


	9. Kein Abschied

Es war bereits Mittag, als sie das Hotel verließen. Sie liefen durch die Stadt, wo gerade Markt war. Dylan sah kurz zu Skinny, fasste etwas Mut und nahm dann seine Hand. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sie liefen weiter. Nachdem sie einige Vorräte besorgt hatten, kehrten sie zu ihrem Hotel zurück. Nach dem Mittagessen stiegen sie in den Corolla und fuhren ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt zu einem der wenigen Touristen Hotspots, den Tamanique Wasserfällen. Dylan hatte so lange gedrängt, bis Skinny schließlich nachgelassen hatte.   
Das Auto stellten sie auf einem kleinen, staubigen Parkplatz ab und schlossen sich dann einer Gruppe an, die die kurze Wanderung bis zu den Wasserfällen bestreiten würde. Es war schwül und die Sonne brannte auf sie herab. Bald kamen sie an den Wasserfällen an. Sie waren von hohen Felsenwänden eingeschlossen, aus denen eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen wuchs. Die Wasserfälle und der kleine See waren eine willkommene Abkühlung.   
Skinny und Dylan saßen auf einem Felsen und ließen die Füße ins Wasser hängen. „Fühlt sich komisch an, oder?“ Dylan schaute zum Himmel hinauf.  
„Was meinst du?“   
„Dass wir hier so entspannt Urlaub machen, wie ganz normale Leute. Eigentlich sind wir ja wegen was ganz anderem hier.“ Skinny nickte.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Dylan wandte ihren Blick von den kleinen weißen Wolken ab, die über ihnen vorbeizogen.  
„Ich hab ein bisschen Angst.“  
„Vor was denn?“  
„Davor, dass die Realität uns bald einholt. Solche Zeiten bekommt man nicht einfach geschenkt, irgendwas wird passieren, um das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen.“   
Skinny lachte so laut, dass ein paar Leute sich zu ihnen umdrehten. „Du hörst dich schon an wie unsere beiden Hippies.“   
„Aber es ist wirklich so. Wann ist dir das letzte Mal irgendwas richtig Gutes passiert, ohne, dass du irgendwie dafür bezahlen musstest?“  
„Mal überlegen…vorgestern, gestern und jetzt gerade.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sieh es doch so, wir haben so viel Scheiße in unserem Leben durchgemacht, vielleicht sind wir jetzt mal dran mit ein bisschen Glück.“ Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Haare.

Als sie am Abend wieder in die Stadt fuhren gingen sie direkt an den Strand. Sie hatten sich wieder etwas zu essen besorgt und saßen in einer der Hängematten, um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Dylan legte ihren Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter. „Ich will nicht nach Hause. Ich würde am liebsten für immer hier mit dir am Strand sitzen und den ganzen Tag lesen, abends tanzen und trinken und nachts –“  
„Mach den Moment nicht kaputt.“  
„Ich wollte sagen in deinen Armen einschlafen.“ Sie lachte. „Mach du den Moment nicht kaputt.“ Skinny lachte auch leise. Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile, bis er das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich will auch nicht heim. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, helf ich dir deine Schulden loszuwerden und dann ziehen wir in eine kleine Hütte irgendwo am Strand in Südamerika. Vielleicht werd ich dann Surflehrer und wir werden zusammen alt.“ Dylan warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so kitschig bist.“  
„Ich hab auch meine Träume.“  
„Das mit der Hütte hört sich gut an…“  
Sie kletterte auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie ihm gegenüber saß. Sie betrachtete ihn im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal im fahlen Laternenlicht am Hafen gesehen hatte. In Skinnys Blick lag Verehrung. Er strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Er zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie. Es war ein langsamer Kuss und doch lag so viel Zuneigung und Verlangen in ihm. Seine Arme waren um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, um sie so nah wie möglich an sich zu spüren. Dylan strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Hinter ihnen war die Sonne längst untergegangen.

Als sie später an dem Abend in ihr Hotel zurückkehrten, merkte Skinny sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Zimmertür war nur angelehnt. Er machte Dylan ein Zeichen, still zu sein und hinter ihm zu bleiben. Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür auf. Das Zimmer war leer. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Ihre ganzen Sachen lagen verstreut auf dem Boden herum, du Schubladen waren offen und der Fernseher war von der Wand genommen worden.  
„Scheiße.“ Dylan spürte Panik in sich hochkommen. „Sie haben uns.“ Skinny sah sich hektisch um.  
„Beruhigt dich, das Päckchen ist im Auto. Nur weil sie unser Zimmer durchsucht haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie bescheid wissen.“  
„Was soll es denn sonst heißen?“ Dylan hatte Probleme ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Das ist ein Alptraum.“  
„Bleib hier, ich geh zum Auto, um zu schauen, ob noch alle da ist. Du bewegst dich nicht vom Fleck, verstanden?“ Dylan nickte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Skinny kam 20 Minuten später wieder in ihr Zimmer. „Alles gut, das Päckchen ist noch da…“ Das Herz sank ihm in die Hose. „Dylan?“ Doch Dylan war nicht da. Ihr Zimmer war leer. Fluchend lief Skinny die Treppe hinunter zu dem Auto. Als er sich hinter das Steuer setzte, musste er tief durchatmen, um seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, was zu tun war.   
Es war fast drei Uhr morgens, als Skinny völlig nassgeschwitzt an Moys Hütte am Rande des Vulkansees angekommen war. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu klopfen. Er stürmte in die Wohnung. Das Bild, was sich ihm bot, drehte ihm den Magen um. Moy saß zusammengesackt und bewegungslos auf einem Stuhl, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
Skinny hastete aus der Hütte und übergab sich in einen Busch. Er kämpfte gegen eine Panikattacke, fing sich aber bald wieder und setzte sich wieder an das Steuer. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun sollte. Schließlich lies er den Motor wieder an und fuhr in das benachbarte Dorf, wo sie die Wahre angenommen hatten. Mittlerweile war ihm egal, ob und wer ihn verfolgte. Alles, was zählte war, Dylan wieder zurückzubekommen. Er schob den Gedanken daran, was mit ihr passiert war, weit weg von sich. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und seine Augen brannten.  
Das Haus war erleuchtet, als er den Corolla auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkte. Er lief über die Straße und hämmerte wild an die Tür. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihm jemand öffnete. Es war eine Frau. Sie sagte etwas zu Skinny, aber er verstand sie nicht. Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus und stolperte ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Mann, der ihnen die Schmuggelwahre gegeben hatte, in einem Sessel saß. Die wenigen Haare, die er noch hatte standen ihm vom Kopf ab und sein weißes Unterhemd weißte deutliche Schweißflecken auf.  
Er sah fertig aus. Erst jetzt fiel Skinny auf, dass auch dieses Haus verwüstet war. Überall lagen zerbrochene Gegenstände auf dem Boden, die Gardinen waren zerrissen und der Teppich war vor verstreuten Blättern kaum noch zu sehen.   
Skinny marschierte auf den Mann zu und packte ihn beim Kragen. „Wo ist sie?“ Schrie er und schüttelte den Mann. Dieser starrte Skinny erschrocken an.   
„No entiendo!“  
„Verarsch mich nicht, klar verstehst du mich!“ Skinny war außer sich vor Wut.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist!“ Rief der Mann mit einem starken Akzent.  
„Was ist passiert? Wo ist sie?“ Skinnys Stimme zitterte und er musste eine weitere Panikattacke unterdrücken.  
„Ist zu spät.“  
„Was ist zu spät!?“ Skinny griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Taschenmesser hervor. Er hielt es dem Mann an den Hals. „Sag mir endlich was los ist sonst –“  
„Schon gut!“ Der Mann hob die Hände. „Ist eine andere Gang. Sind unsere competición. Sie haben Päckchen gesucht.“  
Skinny ließ ihn los. Der Mann richtete seinen Kragen. „Wenn chica weg ist, sie kommt nicht wieder. Geh, bevor sie dich auch nehmen.“  
Auf einmal begann sich alles zu drehen. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte. Er stellte sich vor, wie Dylan gerade allein und verängstig irgendwo gefangen gehalten wurde. Er drehte sich um, ohne den Mann noch einmal anzusehen. Wie in Trance ging er zu seinem Auto und fuhr zu dem Hotel zurück. Er lief die ganze Nacht durch das Zimmer. Mittlerweile wurde er die Panik nicht mehr los. Zwischendurch war er sicher, er würde den Verstand verlieren. Das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht wahr sein. Mit einem Mal brach die Wirklichkeit in sich ein.   
Skinny saß in den frühen Morgenstunden auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken an das Bett gelehnt und starrte apathisch auf den Boden vor ihm, als der Besitzer des Hotels in das Zimmer gestürmt kam. Skinny sah ihn verwirrt an. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nahm der Mann Skinny beim Arm und zog ihn mit in die Lobby, wo ein kleiner Fernseher auf einem Beistelltisch stand. Er schaltete auf einen anderen Sender und stellte die Lautstärke höher ein. Eigentlich hätte er sich die Lautstärke sparen können, die hübsche, brünette Nachrichtensprecherin sprach spanisch. Aber Skinny brauchte sie nicht zu verstehen, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war.  
Sie hatten Dylan in einer Gasse ganz in der Nähe von ihrem Hotel gefunden. Das Foto zeigte ihr Gesicht, blass, Augen glasig und starr.   
Er sah ihr Gesicht aber die Tatsache, dass die Frau auf dem flackernden Bildschirm wirklich Dylan war, wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Das war nicht seine Dylan, das durfte sie nicht sein.   
Der Hotelbesitzer deutete auf das Bild und dann auf Skinny. Skinny verstand nicht, was der Mann zu ihm sagte.  
Er verließ die Lobby. Sein Körper bewegte sich, als würde es ein anderer für ihn tun. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Sachen zusammengesammelt hatte. Dylans Sachen konnte er nicht mitnehmen. 

Bald saß er in dem Corolla und fuhr. Irgendwann hatte er El Salvador hinter sich gelassen und dann auch Guatemala. In Mexiko hielt er zum ersten Mal an. Um ihn herum war nur Wüste. Er stieg aus und sank auf die Knie. Skinny merkte gar nicht wie die Tränen ihm die Wangen herunterliefen. Das Bild von Dylan ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sie musste solche Angst gehabt haben. Sie war allein gewesen. Sie hatte bestimmt gehofft, dass Skinny sie rettete. Vielleicht hatten sie sie auch sofort getötet. Dann hatte sie wenigstens nicht lange gelitten, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sie erst versucht hatten Informationen aus ihr herauszuholen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht und er übergab sich neben das Auto.   
Er schluchzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Schmerz, den er nun zum ersten Mal spürte, raubte ihm den Atem. Skinny war sich sicher, dass er sterben würde, wenn er nicht einen Weg fand, dieses Gefühl loszuwerden.  
Stundenlang saß er auf dem staubigen Boden und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Die Wut war verflogen und alles was noch geblieben war, war die Leere, die Dylan hinterlassen hatte und von der er wusste, dass sie nie wieder weggehen würde. Irgendwann kamen auch keine Tränen mehr. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich an jeden einzelnen Moment mit ihr zu erinnern. Bilder von Dylan am Hafen, Dylan auf dem Beifahrersitz, Dylan wie sie lachte, Dylan, die auf einem verlassenen Motel Parkplatz eine Zigarette rauchte, Dylan die durch die Straßen von La Libertad spazierte, Dylan die an der Strandbar neben ihm saß, Dylan im Meer, Dylan die am lesen war, Dylan, wie sie ihn küsste, Dylan, wie sie sicher in seinen Armen lag.  
Sie fühlte sich fast an, wie ein schöner Traum. Aber es war kein Traum gewesen, was er mit Dylan gehabt hatte war Realität gewesen und jetzt hatte jemand ihm den Teppich unter den Füßen weggezogen. Jetzt zeigte die Realität wieder ihre hässliche Seite.  
Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einfach weg war. Sinnlos und brutal war sie aus dem Leben gerissen worden. Ausgepustet, wie eine Kerze. Sie hätte alt werden sollen, sie hätte an seiner Seite alt werden sollen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er mit ihr getauscht. Dylan hatte ein besseres Leben verdient, als mit 22 in irgendeiner dreckigen Gasse irgendwo in El Salvador zu verenden. Sie war so plötzlich in sein Leben gekommen und genauso plötzlich war sie wieder weg, nur dass sie für immer weg war.  
Skinny schloss die Augen. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen.  
Irgendwann stieg Skinny wieder in das Auto ein. Auf seiner rechten ging die Sonne auf und schien auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm, auf dem nur ein zusammengefaltetes Strandkleid und ein Buch lagen. Die goldenen Buchstaben _El ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quixote de la Mancha_ glänzten im Morgenlicht. Skinny nahm die letzte Zigarette aus dem zerknitterten Päckchen, was er in Dylans Jacke gefunden hatte und zündete sie sich an. Im Hintergrund lief leise _Gold Dust Woman._


End file.
